Prada in the Snow
by BadCornflacks
Summary: Et Si Régina s'habiller en Prada ? Et si Emma était la fille du père Noel ? Et si la magie de Noêl exister réellement ? SwanQueen !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours tous le monde !**

 **Alors me revoila avec cette nouvelle histoire qui a été écrite en collaboration avec une très bonne amie ! D'ailleurs c'est plus son style d'écriture que la mienne ;)**

 **Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture, on l'a un peu laisser de cotée vu qu'on ne savait qu'il nous manquer certaines idées et peut-être que vous pouvez nous aider si ca vous dis les gars.**

 **Enfin voil j'arrete de parler et je vous laisse lire :D !**

* * *

7h. Le réveil sonne.

Emma grogna de frustration de ne pas avoir pu finir son rêve en s'enroulant dans sa couverture. Mais le réveil continua de sonner, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Et c'est en grognant une fois de plus qu'elle se leva du lit.

 _« Bien pour commencer la journée. »_ _pensa-t-elle._

Et c'est habillé d'un short et d'un débardeur qu'elle sortie de sa chambre, les cheveux en batailles. Sa colocataire et amie Mary-Margaret l'attendait dans la cuisine. Après un brève signe de main en guise de bonjour, Emma s'installa derrière le bar tout en baillant et en s'étirant tel un félin après un long sommeil. La petite brune en fut amusé.

 **« Et bien j'en connais une qui n'as pas finis sa nuit »**

 **« Si seulement elle pouvait être plus longue... »**

 **« Bois ça, ça va te réveiller »**

Mary-Margaret posa une tasse de café devant la blonde, qui la regarda un moment avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

 **« Merci Mary »**

La blonde but une gorgée de son breuvage avant de grimacer de dégoût.

 **« Eurk ! Tu veux ma mort ?! »**

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Comme la plupart des matins, elle avait préparer le petit déjeuner, et comme la plupart des matins, elle avait préparer la boisson favorite de la blonde : une tasse de chocolat chaud avec un peu de cannelle. Un mélange que la brune ne comprenait pas forcément. Elle y avait goûter afin de savoir ce que la jeune femme pouvait tant trouver à ce mélange mais après l'avoir ingérer, elle avait tout simplement recracher dans les toilettes.

C'est lorsqu'Emma dandina sa tasse devant ses yeux que la petite brune remarqua le liquide noir bouger frénétiquement. Et lorsqu'elle regarda sa propre tasse poser devant l'évier, elle y vit le liquide marron clair. Mary-Margaret écarquilla les yeux. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle avait complètement oublier ce qu'elle faisait.

La tête dans les nuages, elle repensait sans cesse à son rendez-vous de la veille avec, peut être, son futur compagnon. Mary-Margaret avait passer une soirée incroyable et tellement romantique, rien que d'y penser ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était éblouissant.

Emma alla prendre sa tasse tout en s'amusant de l'état d'esprit de sa colocataire.

 **« Je le connais ? »** _demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa place derrière le bar._

 **« Quoi ? »** _Mary-Margaret sortit de ses pensées en regardant Emma._ **« Qui ça ? »**

 **« Ton regard tout mielleux et ça »** _Emma montra sa tasse une nouvelle fois_ **« J'crois que t'es malade »**

 **« J'ai la gorge un peu prise mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas Emma... »**

 **« Non j'crois que c'est pire que ça, tu as ce qu'on appelle : un coup de foudre ! »**

La blonde se leva de son tabouret, souriant telle une enfant prête a faire une bêtise.

 **« Dis-moi Mary… Il a de belles fesses ? »**

 **« EMMA ! »** _Elle écarquilla les yeux._

 **« Quoi ?! Vu ton regard tu n'as pas dû que regarder ses fesses ! »** _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

Mary Margaret, choquée lança son torchon sur la blonde qui l'évita de justesse. Emma se mit a rire avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

 **« Dépêche toi un peu tu vas finir par être en retard et si tu traîne de trop je vais tirer la chasse d'eau pour que tu ai de l'eau froide ! »** _renchérit la petite brune._

 **« Eh je gère mon temps t'inquiète pas »**

 **« Ah oui ? Dis moi, ton temps, tu l'avais bien gérer à ton ancien job ? »**

 **« Ba.. ouais »**

 **« Donc tu n'as pas été virer par manque de rigueur ? »**

 **« Mmh... non ? ... Bon ok mais c'était pas ma faute... Bon si c'était un peu de ma faute. Tu m'énerve ! je vais me doucher pour la peine. »**

Emma leva les yeux aux ciels et partit se doucher. Heureusement pour elle, Mary-Margaret n'avait pas mit son plan à exécution.

Emma ressortit une bonne demie-heure plus tard de la salle de bain habillé d'un jean avec un chemisier blanc, légèrement maquillé, les cheveux détachés. Elle enfila ses bottes et sa veste en cuire rouge. La blonde attrapa son sac en bandoulière et salua sa colocataire qui lui lança un _« bonne chance ! »._

La jeune femme partit à l'assaut de la ville de New-York par le biais du métro. Même si sa coccinelle jaune roulait encore, il était plus facile de se déplacer via les transports. Enfin quand tout allait bien. Mais une chance pour elle, personne n'avait décidé de retarder sa rame ce matin.

Emma était une jeune trentenaire qui accumulait petits boulots sur petits boulots, elle venait d'être fraîchement diplômé d'une école de journalisme. Passionné par le fait de donner différentes avis sur la filmographie américaine. Et voilà qu'une occasion, certes différente de son genre de journalisme, c'était enfin présenter.

En sortant de la bouche de métro, une vague de froid traversa son visage.

La blonde regarda sa montre. Elle avait un peu de temps encore, alors elle partit se chercher un nouveau chocolat chauf, histoire d'être encore plus énergique. Mais arriver à la boutique, Emma craqua sur un assortiment de Donuts, son ventre lui criant d'être nourris.

Après avoir englouti son beignet, Emma se rendit à l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué. Et après quelques minutes de recherche, elle se trouva devant un immense building haut d'une trentaine d'étage. Son regard descendit vers l'entrée.

 _« En avant Swan. »_

La jeune femme pénétra dans le hall, très haut de plafond. Tous le monde se bouscule dans l'entrée, certains ont le pas rapide d'autres attendent devant les ascenseurs. Une vrai fourmilière.

Emma se rendit à l'accueil, en évitant de se faire bousculer.

Un homme lui indiqua l'étage où elle avait rendez vous pour son premier jour et elle fila vers les ascenseurs sans perdre de temps. C'est avec la boule au ventre qu'elle appuya sur le bouton « 18 ».

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle sortit timidement. Pas mal de personne étaient déjà là, entrain de s'affairer sur des ordinateurs où sur des feuilles de papiers. Les mûrs étaient d'un blanc pur, contrastant avec les portes en verres.

Face à elle se trouvait un immense comptoir de réception avec sur le mûrs de derrière une inscription en grandes lettres dorées et polies : _« The Queen »_. De petits spots avaient même été installés pour éclairer les lettres du nom du magasine.

Emma s'avança mais s'arrêta très vite lorsqu'un chariot sur roulette avec pleins de vêtement lui passa devant. La blonde se retint de lui faire une remarque en voyant le regarde stresser de la dame. Elle s'avança donc devant l'accueil.

 **« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous ce matin avec... »** _Elle sortit son post-it de sa poche._ **« Kathryn VonBlack »**

La personne de l'accueil n'eut à peine le temps de décrocher de son téléphone que « la-dite » Kathryn se présenta au détour d'un couloir. Chignon strict, jupe bien lisse, chemisier rouge parme et talon d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

 **« Emma Swan ? »**

 **« Euh.. oui, c'est moi. »**

La jeune femme blonde l'a regarda de haut en bas.

 **« Génial, les ressources humaines ont un sacré sens de l'humour »**

Emma vit qu'elle se retenait de lever les yeux aux ciels. Munis d'un calepin, Kathryn pivota légèrement.

 **« Suivez-moi. »**

Après un regard avec l'homme de la réception, Emma suivit cette femme qui avait le pas rapide. Elles longèrent un couloir toujours aussi blanc et lumineux. La blonde ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, ce n'était pas du tout son monde.

 **« Alors, moi j'étais la deuxième assistante de Miss Mills mais la première assistante à eu une promotion alors maintenant c'est moi la première assistante »**

 **« Ah, donc vous cherchez une remplaçante ? »**

 **« Oui, enfin j'essaie... Mills a virer les deux dernières au bout de deux semaines. On veut quelqu'un qui puisse survivre ici vous comprenez ?**

 **« Euh... je crois oui »**

Kathryn tourna sur sa droite, Emma eut un moment de recule et la rattrapa difficilement.

 **« Et c'est qui Miss Mills ? »**

L'assistante ralentis en regardant Emma avec de gros yeux puis continua son chemin. Emma sentit la boulette.

 **« C'est pas vrai, je vais faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas poser la question... »** _Elle souffla._ **« C'est la rédactrice en chef de** _ **« The Queen »**_ **! C'est une légende vivante ! On travail un an pour elle et on a un poste dans tous les magasines que l'on veut ! »**

Kathryn ouvrit une double porte de verre, fit passer Emma et passa derrière. Emma regarda très rapidement les lieux avant que la blonde d'assistante ne reparle. Deux bureaux en face à face, couper par un passage pour accéder à un bureau, dix fois plus grand, dans le fond, décorer de noir et de blanc.

Kathryn reprit donc en s'approchant des bureaux, contrarié.

 **« Des millions de filles tueraient pour être à votre place ! »**

 **« Ça à l'air d'être une occasion unique, j'aimerai bien être retenue pour le coup. »**

L'assistante retint un rire en se tournant face à Emma, en se mordant la lèvre. La blonde la fixa un moment, exigeant une explication à ce rire soudain. Kathryn finit par se calmer un peu et reprit un peu de prestance.

 **« Emma... _« The Queen »_ est un magasine de mode féminine, alors s'intéresser à la mode est déterminant »**

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fais pensez que la mode ne m'intéresse pas ? »**

Kathryn la regarda de haut en bas. Mais son portable sonna, annonçant un message. Son visage se décomposa.

 **« C'est pas vrai, non, non, NON ! »**

Elle se précipita sur le téléphone fixe de son bureau sous le regard hagard d'Emma.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

L'assistante ignora totalement la nouvelle venue et parla dans le combiné.

 **« Elle est en bas, préviens tous le monde »**

Une autre jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce par une autre porte, surprenant Emma. Elle portait un tailleur vert clair avec une chemise blanche, ses cheveux ondulés ramenés en un chignon casser par une baguette marron. Elle posa deux cartons sur le bureau de Kathryn qui s'activait à ranger ce qui traînait dessus.

 **« Elle ne devait pas débarquer avant 9h15 »** _dit la jeune femme._

 **« C'est pour ça que son chauffeur m'a prévenu par message. »** _Kathryn se regarda dans son miroir de poche pour vérifier son maquillage_. **« Sa masseuse s'est brisé une côte en sortant de chez elle, franchement elle ne pouvait pas faire attention. »**

Elle reposa son miroir et rangea les quelques feuilles qui traînaient encore. La _« factrice »_ avança vers Emma et dressa son range document devant sa tête en sifflant pour attirer l'attention de Kathryn en toute discrétion. Emma était trop absorber sur la contemplation de ses chaussures pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

 **« Et ça ? »** _demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, grimaçant par la même occasion_.

 **« Ça, je ne t'en parle même pas »**

 **« Hein ? »** _Emma sortit de sa rêverie, en regardant les deux femmes._

 **« Attention tous le monde attaché vos ceintures ! »** _Cria la jeune femme à l'attention des employés alors qu'elle passait la porte pour les rejoindre._

Emma remarqua que l'effet de ces paroles fût immédiate. A travers la porte de verre, elle vit toutes les personnes courir dans tous les sens. Rangement, ajustement de tenue, de maquillage. La ruche était en effervescence, mais pour qui ?

Kathryn venait de se précipiter dans le bureau du fond pour y préparer un verre de cidre dont elle venait d'ouvrir une bouteilles. Elle repassa devant Emma à toute allure.

 **« De vrais petits soldats ! Qui arrive ? Un inspecteur du travail ? »**

 **« La patronne »**

 _« Aïe » pensa Emma en grimaçant._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur la rédactrice en chef de _« The Queen »_ : la grande Regina Mills. Habillé de son tailleur d'un gris cendré contrastant avec son brushing parfait d'un noir ébène. Manteau sur le dos, sac à main sur l'épaule, elle sortit avec toute la prestance d'une reine.

A son passage, les couloirs étaient désert. Ceux qui osaient la croisée avait le droit à un regard plus que glaçant, alors ils faisaient un détour pour l'éviter. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol, donnant le rythme d'une chanson digne des Enfers.

Kathryn la rejoignit au détour d'un couloir, calepin et stylo en main, la boule au ventre. Sa patronne commença alors, sans même la saluer ni la regarder.

 **« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si difficile de confirmé un rendez-vous... »**

Le ton glaçant, presque indifférent comme à son habitude. Elles continuèrent le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Regina.

 **« Je sais j'en suis désolé Miss Mills, j'ai essayé de confirmé mais/ »**

 **« Les détails de votre incompétence ne m'intéresse pas. »**. _Elle balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main._ **« Dites à Aurore que je ne veux pas de cette fille dont elle m'a parlé pour la page** _ **« Mexique ».**_ **J'avais dis jeune, souriant et sportif, je vois du vieux, du bedonnant et du fatigué »**. _Elle grimaça._ **« Répondez oui à l'invitation de Gold, je veux que mon chauffeur me dépose à 21h30 et passe me reprendre à 21h45 précise. »**

Elles tournèrent vers un autre couloir, Kathryn essayant de tout enregistrer ce que Regina lui disait sans perdre le fil.

 **« Appelez Alice de chez _« Wonderland Food »_ et dites lui non, pour la énième fois non, je ne veux pas de meringue, je veux une tarte aux pommes ! Elle devrait comprendre à la fin. »**

Kathryn lui ouvrit la porte et Regina entra sans remarquer Emma qui était assise derrière son nouveau bureau, aussi sage qu'une image. La rédactrice en chef laissa tomber son sac à main sur le calepin de son assistante.

 **« Et dites à Graham que j'ai vu les photos qu'il a envoyé pour le sujet sur les femmes.. parachutistes et qu'elles sont vraiment tarte, peu séduisante. »**

Elle jeta son manteau sur le bureau de Kathryn, sous le regard indéchiffrable d'Emma. Sérieusement ? Regina fit face à son assistante de nouveau en levant les mains en l'air, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Serait-ce impossible de trouver une jolie jeune fille mince ET parachutiste ? Je demande l'impossible peut être ? On dirait oui... »**

Elle roula des yeux et avança vers son bureau. Kathryn posa rapidement le sac à main sur le bureau et alla à l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Emma resta interdite, elle en avait déjà croisé des femmes comme ça. Mais dans ce genre là ? Jamais !

 **« Et je veux aussi voir toutes les pièces que Tink à prévu pour le deuxième essais de couverture avec Lacey, j'espère qu'elle aura retrouver une ligne descente... »** Elle jeta un œil vers le bureau d'Emma avant de contourner son bureau, son ton baissa d'un cran. **« Qui est là ? »**

L'assistante se plaça rapidement devant Emma pour la cacher de Regina. Mais celle-ci était entrain de se contorsionné pour continuer à voir cette femme. Kathryn prit la parole prestement.

 **« Personne ! oh.. et bien, les ressources humaines l'ont envoyé pour le poste d'assistante et je, je m'étais dis que j'allais la recevoir avant vous mais elle/ »**

 **« Kathryn je crois que je vais m'occuper de ça moi-même parce que les deux dernières que vous m'avez envoyé étaient des incompétentes nées alors... dites lui d'entrer. »** Regina prit place à son bureau et regarda à nouveau son assistante qui n'avait pas bouger. **« C'est tout. »**

 **« Très bien »**

Elle se retourna rapidement. Regina attrapa son verre de cidre en allumant son ordinateur. Kathryn se plaça face à Emma, qui jouait avec son CV entre les mains.

 **« Elle.. Elle va vous recevoir »**

 **« C'est vrai ? »** _Elle tenta de la regarder de son bureau._

 **« Dépêchez-vous enfin ! »**

La blonde sauta de son fauteuil et alla à côté de Kathryn. Celle-ci la stoppa et enleva le sac de l'épaule d'Emma qui eût un mouvement de recul.

 **« Hé ! Mais ça va pas non ?!»** _la blonde tenta de le reprendre._

 **« Il est affreux il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit ! »**

Emma souffla en silence, remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et avança avec un pas déterminé, CV en main. A son entrée dans son bureau, Regina claqua un tiroir en la regardant arriver, ce qui fit sursauter Emma. Devant elle, elle fut en proie un regard marron presque noir. Elle se força à sourire, en déposant sa feuille face à Regina.

 **« Bonjour. »**

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** _Regina lu le CV en diagonale._

 **« Euh.. je m'appelle Emma Swan, j'ai récemment eu mon diplôme de journalisme et je suis ici pour le poste d'assistante. Mais j'aimerai plutôt travailler dans le « Times » parce que/ »**

 **« Que faites-vous ici ? »**

 **« Et bien.., je crois que je pourrais convenir pour ce poste d'assistante »**

La rédactrice en chef attrapa un journal en mettant ses lunettes, en jetant quelques coups d'œils à Emma. A son silence, Emma continua.

 **« J'ai envoyé des lettres un peu partout et j'ai enfin reçu un coup de téléphone d'un groupe d'offres d'emplois, j'ai rencontrer la directrice des ressources humaines et... »**

Le silence plana de nouveau. La rédactrice en chef ne regardait même plus Emma, pourtant elle continua quand même. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle inspira un grand coup.

 **« Bon c'est ça où travailler chez le vendeur de Donuts au coin de la rue »**

 **« Donc vous ne lisez pas _« The Queen »_ ? » **_Demanda Regina en trouvant une rubrique intéressante._

 **« Euh... Non »**

 **« Et avant aujourd'hui vous n'avez jamais entendu parler... de moi ? »**

 **« … Non »**

 **« Et vous n'avez aucun style, aucun sens de la mode... »**

 **« Et bien... je crois que ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par là »**

 **« Non non. »** _Regina leva la tête de nouveau vers elle_. **« Ce n'était pas une question »**

 **« Écoutez, je n'ai que votre offre sous le coude pour le moment et j'aimerai vraiment vous prouvez que je peux être là et faire ce que/ »**

 **« Merci. »**

Puis la patronne retourna à sa lecture comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Emma resta pétrifier sur place, ces muscles ne répondant même plus. Comment une... garce comme celle là pouvait se permettre de la prendre de haut et la rembarrer comme ça ?

Emma finit par se retourner en serrant la mâchoire, mais elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la rédactrice en chef.

 **« Bon c'est vrai, j'ai rien à faire là »**

 **« Miss Swan... »**

 **« Je ne suis pas squelettique, ni une fashion victim et je ne connais pas grand chose à la mode. Mais je ne suis pas bête, j'apprends vite et je peux me montrer très efficace si vous me laissez trois jours. »**

Elles se défièrent du regard un moment, avant que la blonde de toute à l'heure qui avait parler avec Kathryn entre dans le bureau de Regina sans y être invité. Emma se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée à cette nana.

 **« Nous avons l'exclusivité avec Calvin Klein pour Fifi. »**

Elle étala un classeur devant Regina, qui regardait toujours Emma, et la voyait rougir de colère. La rédactrice se tourna vers sa styliste.

 **« Mais ? J'attends Tink. »**

 **« Le problème, c'est qu'avec cette énorme coiffure à plume qu'elle va porter, elle ressemblera à une danseuse dans un casino de Las Vegas ! Et ça ne va pas du tout avec la façon de penser du magasine »**

 **« Hum... »**

Emma serra les dents.

 **« Au revoir. »** _cracha-t-elle amèrement._

Et elle sortit du bureau en arrachant son sac des mains de Kathryn qui n'avait rien raté de cet entretien soit disant _« privé »_.

 **« Est-ce qu'elle vient pour un relooking ? »** _Tink pointa la porte de la main._ **« On ne m'en a pas parlé. »**

La rédactrice en chef resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle ? Elle cherchait un boulot non, le but n'est pas de montrer son côté désagréable. En tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'une personne de ce genre se présentait face à Regina.

Cette Emma Swan était différente de toutes les assistantes qui étaient passés ici. Elle avait quelque chose en plus mais Regina ne sût dire quoi. Et si elle lui laissait sa chance ? Juste pour avoir quelqu'un avec elle qui ait du répondant ?

Arriver dans le hall, Emma était entrain de remettre son badge de visiteur à l'accueil quand on cria près des portiques de sécurité.

 **« Emma ! »**

La blonde se retourna et vit Kathryn lui faire signe de revenir au loin en levant les yeux aux ciels. Ne comprenant pas, elle s'approcha de l'assistante.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Vous êtes à l'essai pour une semaine, on remonte, allez ! »**

L'assistante poussa presque Emma jusqu'aux ascenseurs, il fallait toujours faire vite ici. Ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec son rythme de vie.

Et c'est quand les portes se refermèrent qu'un discret sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses preuves pour espérer rester plus longtemps. Et puis c'était mieux que vendre des Donuts au coin de la rue par ce froid …

Arriver à l'étage du la rédaction, Kathryn embarqua de nouveau Emma vers leurs bureaux.

 **« Miss Mills vous attends dans son bureau. »**

Emma hocha la tête et une fois arriver au bureau de Regina, elle alla directement dans le bureau. Regina, portable en main, traversait son bureau de long en large, agacé.

La blonde eut une brève pensé pour la pauvre personne qui pouvait se trouver à l'autre bout du fil. La rédactrice en chef raccrocha brutalement et fit face à Emma. Si elle n'était pas sur une paire de talon aiguille d'une dizaine de centimètres, la blonde aurait jurer que la grande patronne n'était pas si _« grande »_ que ça.

 **« Miss Swan, à l'avenir, éviter de partir sans rien dire. »**

 **« Pourtant j'avais compris que/ »**

 **« Katia va vous faire signer votre contrat, au bout d'une semaine moi seule jugera si vous restez ou non parmi nous. »**

 **« Merci ! »** _Dit Emma d'un grand sourire, qui disparu aussitôt face au regard de Regina._ **« Enfin... Merci... Pour le poste bien sûr »** _rajouta-t-elle en toussotant._

 **« Vous pouvez disposer. »**

Emma commença à se diriger vers la porte mais elle se stoppa, le regard perdu.

 **« Qui est Katia ? »**

Regina se massa les tempes, sentant déjà le mal de tête arriver.

 **« Miss Swan, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais votre puérilité me fatigue grandement... »** _Elle vit le regard toujours aussi perdu de la jeune femme._ **« Votre collègue, la première assistante ! »**

Emma réalisa sur sa patronne ne connaissait absolument pas le nom de ses employés. Peut être à cause d'un manque intérêt total pour eux, ou bien de considération. Mais pourquoi Regina retenait-elle son nom ? Emma n'avait absolument rien à faire dans ce genre d'endroit mais pourtant la brune semblait s'intéresser à elle, d'une manière que la blonde ne comprenait pas. Certes ce n'était pas déplaisant puisque cette brune ténébreuse dégageait quelque chose de spéciale, quelque chose qui vous donnais des frissons et l'air bête dans n'importe quelle situation.

La brune contourna son bureau et y prit place. Emma tourna les talons et alla retrouver Kathryn qui était près de l'imprimante, les mains sur les hanches. Elle vit la blonde arriver avec un grand sourire.

 **« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »**

 **« J'ai un boulot ! »**

 **« Pour combien de temps, surprise... »**

 **« C'est pas bien d'être pessimiste. »**

 **« Oh crois moi tu vas apprendre à l'être ici. »**

L'assistante attrapa la dernière feuille et l'étala sur l'établis à côté, tout en tendant un stylo à Emma qui le signa immédiatement en se retournant de nouveau face à sa nouvelle collègue.

 **« Alors je commence quand ? »** _demanda-t-elle enthousiaste._

 **« Dès demain. »**

Et le lendemain fut une journée pleine de surprise pour Emma qui fut réveillé, non pas par son réveil, mais par la sonnerie de téléphone. Tout en luttant contre le sommeil, la blonde chercha son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Le trouvant enfin, elle s'assit dans son lit, et décrocha en se frottant les yeux.

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Emma c'est Kathryn, il faudrait que tu ramène trois cafés ce matin, noir, bien corsé dont un avec un soupçon de crème vanille. »**

 **« Euh... ok, mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas les ramener toi ? »**

 **« Je suis déjà au bureau, et puis pose pas de question, fais le un point c'est tout. Et dépêche toi ! »**

Elle raccrocha. Emma ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes puis sortit de son lit en râlant de nouveau.

 **« Et le _« s'il te plaît »_ c'est pour les chiens ? Et ba non c'est pour Emma Swan... »**

8h30, Kathryn était entrain de taper un mail sur son ordinateur lorsque Regina sortit de son bureau. La blonde se redressa.

 **« Y-a-t-il une raison pour que mon café ne soit pas là ? Elle est morte ou quoi ? »**

Puis elle retourna dans son bureau, ou trois personnes du magasine étaient présente. L'assistante attrapa le téléphone et commença à composé le numéro d'Emma lorsqu'elle l'aperçut derrière la double porte vitré entrain de lutter pour garder l'équilibre avec les cafés en main.

Elle partit lui ouvrir les portes.

 **« Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? »** _Elle arracha les cafés des mains de la blonde._

 **« Bonjour à toi aussi... »**

 **« Tu te rends compte que c'est un travail épouvantable et que si tu te plante c'est ma tête qui est sous la guillotine ? Maintenant accroche ton manteau ne le laisse pas traînez n'importe où, tu as une armoire derrière ton bureau. »**

 **« Ok. »**

Elle vit l'assistante porter les cafés dans le bureau de Regina. Emma roula des yeux et alla vers son bureau. Elle balança son sac sous celui-ci et enleva sa veste qu'elle déposa sur un cintre dans l'armoire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opter pour un col roulé blanc avec un jean noir, ainsi que ses bottes marrons, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute. Elle prit enfin place sur le siège et ne fût pas surprise de la marque de son ordinateur. Kathryn réapparut et se mit devant Emma.

 **« Alors. »** _Elle se racla la gorge_. **« C'est nous deux qui devons répondre au téléphone, on doit toujours répondre au téléphone, à chaque fois qu'il sonne ! Si elle tombe sur la boîte vocale elle déteste ça. En mon absence, Emma, tu.. »**

Kathryn vit sa nouvelle collègue jouer avec la souris sans fil.

 **« Emma ! »** _Celle-ci échappa la sourit, surprise._

 **« Quoi ? »** _Elle la ramassa sans quitter Kathryn des yeux._

 **« En mon absence, tu es soudé à ce bureau ! »**

 **« Mais... et si j'ai besoin de/ »**

 **« De quoi ? Non ! »** _Elle contourna le bureau d'Emma pour être près d'elle._ **« Une fois une assistante à quitter son bureau parce que cette idiote c'est ouvert la main avec un coupe papier ! Et Mills à râter Lagerfeld juste avant qu'il ne parte pour un vol de 17h. »**

Elle tapa sur l'épaule de la blonde.

 **« Elle travaille chez TV magasine. »**

 **« Euh... je veux bien rester scotché au bureau...Il est plutôt bien... »** Elle balaya l'espace du regard. **« Il est bien avec euh... Avec ce manque de déco... »**

Le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner, Emma le regarda comme si elle voyait un extraterrestre, elle demanda de l'aide à Kathryn d'un regard de chien battu qui prenait place face à elle.

 **« Euh... »** _Kathryn décrocha son téléphone._

 **«** _ **Bureau de Regina Mills […] non elle n'est pas joignable, vous êtes ? […]**_ **»** _Elle tapa sur la clavier de son ordinateur, sous le regard apprentis d'Emma._ **«** _ **Je lui dirais que vous avez appelez.**_ **»** _Elle raccroche_. **« Encore une fois... »** _dit-elle en marmonnant._

Emma prit des notes mentales des gestes effectués par Kathryn.

 **« N'oublie pas que toi et moi nous avons deux postes différents, tu vas chercher les cafés. »** _Elle se leva en s'approchant de l'imprimante, sans pour autant tourner le dos à Emma._ **« Tandis que moi je gère son emplois du temps, ses dépenses, et ses rendez-vous. »**

Elle attrapa la feuille qui sortit de l'imprimante et vint l'accrocher sur un pupitre près de l'entrée du bureau de Regina. La blonde attrapa un gros livre sur son bureau.

 **« Bien, tu reste ici et moi je vais à la mise en page pour apporter le _« book »_.**

 **« Le quoi ? »** _demanda Emma._

 **« C'est ça le** _ **« book »**_ **. »** _Elle le pose devant Emma._ **« C'est une sorte de maquette pour le numéro de mois prochain. »**

 **« Ah ok »**

 **« Miss Mills le prends le soir et nous le ramène avec ses notes le lendemain. »** _Emma approcha sa main d'une photo._ **« On touche pas ! »**

 **« Woaw ok du calme je vais pas le bouffer. »** _Elle rit._

Kathryn reprit le livre et commence à sortir du bureau quand le téléphone sonne de nouveau. Emma le regarda de nouveau plusieurs secondes.

 **« Euh... Kathryn qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je/ »**

 **« Tu te débrouille... »**

Kathryn lui fit un signe de main avant de disparaître. Emma prit une grande inspiration et attrapa le combiner noir.

 **«** _ **Allô le bureau de Miss Mills. […] euh oui c'est ce que je voulais dire, le bureau de**_ **Regina** _ **Mills**_ **»** _Emma leva les yeux au ciel._ **«** _ **Euh non elle est en réunion, je peux prendre un message ?**_ **»**

Elle attrapa le post-it vierge sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et s'arma d'un stylo en calant le combiner entre son épaule et son oreille.

 **«** _ **Hum hum... ok... vous pouvez épeler**_ **Gabbana ? »** Pas de réponse. **«** _ **Allô ?**_ **»** Elle haussa les sourcils en raccrochant. **« Il sait pas. »**

 **« Katia ? »**

A son bureau, Emma devina que c'était Regina et sachant qui était Katia pour la brune, la jeune assistante ne se sentit pas concerné. Ne se sentant pas concerné, elle griffonna sur son post-it en attendant le retour de Kathryn. Son sucre d'orge était plus noircis que les autres. La jeune styliste Tink, arriva devant le bureau d'Emma et s'adressa à celle-ci.

 **« Ça veux dire vous ! »**

 **« Hein ? Mais c'est l'autre/ »**

 **« Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »** Tink haussa les sourcils d'un air évident.

Emma se leva d'un bon et suivit Tink jusqu'au bureau de Regina, en réunion avec trois personnes autour d'elle. La rédactrice se tourna enfin vers Emma.

 **« Miss Swan, tiens donc ! Quelle bonne surprise, moi qui pensait que vous étiez morte sur le trottoir d'une ruelle »** Elle s'approcha de la blonde **« Miss Swan la ponctualité est une qualité que j'apprécie chez mes employés. Soyez encore une seule fois en retard et vous passerez la fin de vos jours à boire du Skotch sur le trottoir en ayant que votre immonde veste rouge sur le dos. Est-ce clair ? »**

 **«Mmh, oui très clair, mais je ne commence qu'à 8h30 normalement et Kat/ »**

Regina sourit puis ria faussement.

 **« Je voudrais une quinzaine de jupes Calvin Klein. »**

 **« Qu-Quoi ?! »** Elle vit le regard noir de Regina et abandonna le combat. **« Eh bien... D'accord, quel genre de jupe ? »**

 **« Allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre avec vos questions. »** _Elle se frotta le front, désespérer._ **« Vérifier aussi que le sutdio a bien été réserver pour demain matin, Wilson à confirmé ? »**

 **« Wil.. Wilson ? »**

 **« Matt a-t-il / appelez le au téléphone. »**

 **« Oh d'accord ! »**

Emma le bureau en trotinant vers son ordinateur. Regina secoua la tête de droite à gauche en retournant vers ses employés. La blonde sortit son écran de veille et commença à taper le nom que Regina lui avait donner dans le répertoire.

 **« Vous avez Wilson ? » aboya Regina.**

 **« Il est où ce numéro... »** _marmonna Emma derrière son écran._

 **« C'est bon. »**

Emma se retourna vers Kathryn qui venait de prendre le téléphone près d'elle. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur les numéros et elle porta le combiné à son oreille. Emma avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

 **« C'est Regina Mills pour vous »** _Elle mit sa main sur le combiné_. **« Vous avez Matt ! »**

Elle attendit que Regina prenne le téléphone et raccrocha. Elle commença à contourner le bureau d'Emma quand celle-ci l'interpella avec son bras en faisant des yeux énormes.

 **« Attends attends elle m'a appeler toute à l'heure et m'a demandé pour un studio ! »** _déballa Emma le souffle court._

 **« Moins fort ! »**

 **« Et elle veut des jupes de... chez Calvin Klein ! »**

 **« Elle t'a dis quelle genre de jupes ? »**

 **« Non mais/ »**

 **« elle t'as dis quelles couleurs ? De quelles formes ? »**

 **« Non j'ai essayé mais/ »**

 **« Ne demande jamais rien à Mills ! Tu entends ? Rien ! »** _Elle alla à son bureau._ **« Alors je vais essayer de gérer tous ça et toi tu file chez Clavin Klein. »**

 **« Euh... »** _Emma fronça les sourcils._ **« Moi ? »**

 **« Oui. Quoi tu as autres chose à faire de plus pressé. »**

 **« C'est bon j'y vais. »**

 **« Je t'appelle un chauffeur. »**

 **« Sérieux ?! Cool ! »**

Kathryn leva les yeux au ciel en tapant un numéro, combiné en main.

Emma partit donc à l'assaut de New-York avec un chauffeur personnel qui l'amena près de la boutique « Calvin Klein. ». Mais à peine fut-elle dehors, que son portable sonna. Kathryn.

 **«** _ **Pendant que tu y es, Miss Mills voudrait que tu passe chez Hermès pour prendre vingt-cinq coffrets qu'on a commander pour elle**_ **. »** _Emma sortit un calepin de son sac._ **« O** _ **h et elle est sortit déjeuner. Elle voudra sûrement un café quand elle reviendra, tu n'oublie pas**_ **. »**

 **« Euh, tu peux répéter ? »**

 **« _…._ »**

 **« Et merde ! »** _lâcha Emma._

Et encore, elle n'avait rien vu. Certes au magasine « _The Queen_ » la plupart des employés étaient des snobinards, mais à la boutique « _Calvin Klein_ », le personnel l'avait complètement dévisager. Et encore, lorsqu'Emma s'était présenter comme venant de la part de Miss Mills, la vendeuse lui avait tout simplement rit au nez. Ces personnes étaient des snobinards, prétentieux et odieux !

Regina l'était aussi, mais différemment. Elle était de ce genre de personne à vous dire vos quatre vérités en face, sans détour ni peur. Elle était juste sur d'elle. Chaque pas qu'elle pouvait faire était un hymne pour la cause féministe.

Emma arriva à rentrer au bureau, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle fut plus que ravit de retrouver Kathryn les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Au moins, elle, elle ne l'a prenais pas pour une mendiante. L'assistante lui lançait des piques de temps en temps sur ses habits, mais c'était différent.

Kathryn leva la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se précipita sur Emma pour la soulager des différents sacs.

 **« T'en as mis un temps fou ! »**

 **« C'est à cause de ces connards de** _ **Calvin machin chose**_ **.** » _Emma rangea sa veste._

 **« Calvin Klein ! »** _Corrigea Kathryn._

 **« C'est pareil ! Ils m'ont ris au nez tous ça parce que j'ai pas l'image de ce magasine ! »** _Lâcha Emma en rogne._

 **« Et ça t'étonne ? »**

 **« Ba oui ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite les gens ! Bordel de / »**

 **« Langage Miss Swan. »**

La rédactrice était sortit de son bureau afin de récupéré ses colis. Elle fixa Emma un instant.

 **« Un problème ? »**

 **« Euh.. Non Miss Mills... »**

Emma avait baissé la tête gênée et surtout honteuse de s'être emporter de la sorte. Elle voulait lui dire que ses partenaires étaient des gens odieux, mais comme l'avait dis Kathryn, c'était peut être normal d'être comme ça dans ce milieu là.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Regina se retirer dans son bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa haine en se levant de son siège.

 **« Vos collaborateurs sont des personnes odieuses ! »**

Regina s'arrêta, sans pour autant se tourner, sacs en main.

 **« Je suis en période d'essai dans votre magasine, d'accord. J'ai pas le look d'une nana des beaux quartiers et encore moins la taille mannequin. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut me traiter comme une moins que rien ! »**

Si Emma avait pu voir le visage de sa patronne, elle y aurait vu un discret sourire, de fierté peut être, dessiner sur ses lèvres. Mais la blonde ne vit que son dos. Et quand elle vit Regina s'avancer vers son bureau, elle baissa la tête.

 **« Miss Swan, allez donc déjeuner, ça vous calmera peut être. »**

Emma releva la tête et croisa le regard de Regina, qui lui faisait signe de s'en aller avant de retourner à sa réunion. La blonde échangea un regard avec Kathryn.

 **« La cafétéria est à l'étage du dessous, soit revenu d'ici 20 minutes. »**

 **« 20 minutes ? »** _Emma fit les gros yeux._

 **« Oui, c'est le temps de pause déjeuner ici. Tic... Tac... »**

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Emma vit la cafétéria débordante de monde. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua surtout, ce sont les silhouettes de ces personnes : grandes, fines, perché sur des talons hauts à en donner le vertige. En pénétrant dans l'immense cantine, la sensation d'être de trop la prit au ventre.

Elle attrapa un plateau et suivi la file d'attente tout en ruminant sa crise de colère de toute à l'heure. Au milieu des salades et autres nourriture digne d'un menu de régime, Emma prit un hamburger avec des frites.

 **« Et bien, je crois que vous êtes la première personne à manger ça ici. »**

La blonde se tourna vers la femme qui venait de lui parler. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans le bureau de Regina, et pas plus tard que ce matin : Tink, la styliste.

 **« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est pas dans vos prix ? »** _demanda Emma, hésitante._

La styliste se mit à rire de bon cœur. C'était la première personne a être normale avec Emma, à ne pas lui aboyer dessus du moins. D'ailleurs, elle semblait sympathique.

 **« Parce que c'est gras ! »** _Sourit Tink._ **« Je comprends pourquoi Regina vous à engagez, vous êtes drôle ! »**

 **« Merci ! »** _Sourit Emma._

 **« Non pas merci ! »** _s'agaça Tink en perdant son sourire._ **« Ici être drôle signifie fin de carrière ! Et ça. »** _Elle pointa le burger de la main_. **« Signifie risé de l'entreprise. Si vous voulez vraiment obtenir un poste de journaliste au Times, sortez les crocs ! Et fondez vous dans la masse. »** _Elle regarde autour d'elle._ **« Surtout ici.. Voyez-vous, cet endroit c'est comme le lycée. Si vous n'êtes pas dans le coup, ces minettes. »** _Tink pointa un groupe de mannequin qui rigolaient ensemble._ **« Elles vont vous vous faire la peau. »**

 **« Wow.. sacrer conseil. »**

 **« Vous allez aimer ce boulot Emma, ne gâchez pas votre chance. »**

 **« Je tâcherais d'y repenser, Tink. »**

La styliste partit vers la caisse avec son plateau. Au moins ici, Emma avait trouvé une allié qui pourrait la soutenir, du moins si elle reste plus d'une semaine...

* * *

 **Alors dites moi tous ?!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tous le monde !**_

 _ **Désoler pour cette loooooooongue attente mais voila la suite !**_

 ** _Nous n'avons pas pu repondre aux reviews mais nous les avons lus et juste MERCI d'aimer cette histoire (enfin le debut en tout cas)_**

 **On est assez occuper, on écris que quand on a le temps ou quand l'inspiration viens du coup les chapitres risques de mettre du temps a arriver... Désolé d'avance.. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture ;)**

 **Bref je me tais et je vous laisse lire la suite**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Deux mois étaient passés et contre toute attente, Regina avait décider de garder Emma. Elle était peut être parfois un peu longue à la détente, mais elle savait aussi se montrer utile dans de nombreuses circonstances. Surtout pour avoir un café en temps et en heure.

La blonde s'était faite à ce nouveau boulot, même si elle a eut dû mal à s'adapter aux horaires et surtout au coup de téléphone de Kathryn. Tôt le matin, ou tard le soir. Mais surtout, Emma savait qu'elle avait créé un lien avec sa patronne et pour preuve : Regina ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom de Katrhyn mais quand il s'agissait d'Emma le « Miss Swan » sortait naturellement.

Le mois de Décembre allait s'annoncer plus froid que les autres années. Mais il y avait une bonne chose à part le froid : c'était la saison de Noël et toute la ville était décorer de décoration en tout genre. Guirlande électrique, faux flocons de neige, énorme sucre d'orge accrocher sur les lampadaires.

Emma, en chemin vers son lieu de travail, contemplait les décorations comme une petite fille attendant la venue du Père Noël. La nouvelle assistante était fasciné par cette saison depuis toute petite, et était surexcité chaque année. Oui, même passer trente ans on est toujours fasciné par la magie de Noël !

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Emma eut un mouvement de recul. Elle s'attendait à voir des décorations partout, un sapin de Noël tellement munis de décoration qu'on n'en voyait plus sa couleur et des autocollants sur les vitres. Mais rien, il n'y avait _rien_.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme à l'accueil, alors qu'elle tenait le café de sa patronne en main.

 **« Hum... excusez-moi mais... »** _Elle regarda de droite à gauche_. **« Vous ne faîtes rien pour Noël ? »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Pour Noël ? Vous ne mettez pas un sapin avec des guirlandes et tous ça ? »**

L'homme lui ria au nez, Emma fronça les sourcils.

 **« Vous plaisantez ? »**

 **« Absolument pas ! »** _s'emporta Emma._ **« C'est la meilleure fête de l'année, il faut toujours marqué le coup ! »**

 **« Excusez-moi mais ça a toujours été comme ça depuis l'arriver de Miss Mills. »**

 **« Je vois... Bonne journée. »**

Elle se força à sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau en pressant le pas. Il fallait qu'elle mène l'enquête sur cet abandon de célébrer Noël dans ces locaux.

Kathryn était déjà derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur avec le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Emma lui déposa son café face à elle, prit sa propre commande et partit déposer le dernier gobelet sur le bureau de Regina qui n'était pas encore arriver.

Elle revint vers son bureau et enleva sa veste. Kathryn faillit avaler son café de travers en voyant le pull qu'Emma portait : rouge, avec une énorme tête de renne sur le devant.

 **« Euh... Emma ? »**

 **« Salut Kathryn. »** _Elle s'assit sur son siège, sac sur les genoux._

 **« Oui salut, dis moi, tu ne t'es pas habillé dans le noir ce matin ? »**

 **« Non... pourquoi ? »**

 **« Pour en être sûr. »** _Elle pouffa._

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, elle ne sera jamais dans une bonne entente avec cette femme. La blonde fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et sortit ses affaires, comme à son habitude. Mais un accessoire supplémentaire arriva sur son bureau : une petite boule de Noël qu'elle remua avant de la poser avec un grand sourire.

La première assistante en resta bouche ouverte. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Regina entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Son portable visser à l'oreille, elle lâcha son manteau ainsi que son sac à main sur le bureau d'Emma et entra dans son bureau sans un regard vers son assistante.

Emma, les bras piégés par les affaires de Regina, souffla en regardant Kathryn.

 **« Tu disais ? »**

 **« Rien du tout. »** _dit-elle en retournant à son ordinateur._

Emma en avait ras le bol. Marre que ça soit toujours sur son bureau que finissait les vestes, manteaux, écharpes et sacs appartenant à Regina Mills. Par automatisme, elle se leva en inspirant calmement et partit ranger les affaires de sa patronne.

 **« SWAN ! »**

Kathryn et Emma se retournèrent en même temps vers Regina qui venait de revenir vers ses assistantes, un gobelet en main et le regard tueur. Emma se figea en même temps que Kathryn.

 **« Un... un problème Miss Mills ? »** _bafouilla Emma._

 **« Où est mon café ? »** _Demanda Regina, la mâchoire serrer._

 **« Euh... et bien. »** _Elle pointa le gobelet que tenait Regina de la main._ **« Là. »**

 **« Vous vous foutez de moi ? J'ai une tête à prendre un chocolat chaud en sortant du lit ? »**

Emma se décomposa et s'avança vers son bureau où son gobelet traînait toujours. Elle regarda ce qui y était indiqué : café noir.

 _« Ooops... »_

 **« Alors ? »** _s'impatienta Regina._

 **« Il est là, excusez-moi j'ai pris le mauvais... »** _Elle tendit le café à la rédactrice qui lui arracha des mains._ **« Vraiment désolé. »**

 **« Si ça se reproduis encore une fois, vous irez le servir vous même dans les cafés du coin. »**

La brune regarda sa nouvelle assistante un moment. Elle vit son immonde vêtement puis tourna les talons vers son bureau. Emma grogna en s'asseyant à sa place. Elle attrapa son chocolat chaud et le bu d'une traite sous le regard amusé de Kathryn.

 **« Sans commentaire Kathryn. »**

Vers 10h, alors que Kathryn partit faire sa pause « toilette », laissant Emma seule entrain de faire un inventaire des numéros qui avaient appelés la veille.

 **« Bonjour belle blonde. »**

L'assistante sursauta et vit une jeune femme, blonde encore, accoudé à son bureau avec un grand sourire. Elle avait les yeux bleus, le teint pâle et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une longue natte qui descendait dans son dos/ Habillé d'une robe bleue clair, plutôt courte.

 **« Euh... salut. »** Lança Emma avec un sourire.

 **« Tu es nouvelle ici ? C'est la première fois que je te croise. »**

 **« Je suis arriver il y a deux mois et si tu ne m'as jamais vu, c'est parce que soit je suis cloué à ce bureau, soit je cours dans toute la ville. »**

 **« Oh, tu es la nouvelle assistante de Regina Mills ? »**

 **« C'est ça. »**

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Regina était sur un dossier concernant les articles qui allaient être dans le prochain numéro quand un brouha l'empêcha de continuer à lire. Elle souffla en relevant la tête. Sa mannequin, Elsa, venait discuter avec Emma et elle pouvait la voir se faire draguer sans aucune gêne. Les deux femmes étaient debout face à face et quand Emma ria, ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Regina qui ferma son dossier d'un geste vif.

 **« Miss Frozen »** _l'appela-t-elle de son bureau_. **« Dans mon bureau, et vous Miss Swan retournez à vos occupations voulez-vous. »**

Emma retourna s'asseoir alors qu'Elsa s'avança dans le bureau de la rédactrice en chef, non sans avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil à Emma. La voix de Regina la rappela à l'ordre.

 **« Je ne vous paie pas pour fricoter avec mes employés Miss Frozen. Encore un seul écart de votre part et j'anéantis votre carrière de jeune mannequin. Je vous renverrais vendre des glaces. Est-ce bien clair ? »**

Regina la regarda froidement, appuyant son discours ainsi. Elsa hocha la tête de haut en bas et répondit la voix cassé par le ton blessant de sa patronne.

 **« Ou... Oui madame. »**

 **« Bien, retournez à votre place. »**

Elsa quitta le bureau sans perdre une seconde. Emma la vit passer en essuyant des larmes qui avaient commencer à couler. La blonde pria pour que Regina ne l'appelle pas à son tour. Kathryn croisa Elsa en revenant.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? »** _demanda-t-elle._

 **« Ba... rien. »** _réfléchis Emma._

 **« Miss Swan. »**

Emma ne bougea plus. Sa collègue lui fit signe de se lever. Emma se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Regina. Une fois face à elle, les mains croisés devant elle, elle attendit qu'elle lui parle. Regina était entrain de pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle vit Emma du coin de l'œil, elle se tourna totalement vers elle.

 **« Miss Swan, les cartes de vœux pour nos partenaires, où en sont-elles ? »**

Le stress de la blonde disparût immédiatement et un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage, son regard brillant d'idées.

 **« Justement ! J'ai des tas d'idée pour / »**

Regina regarda un nouveau dossier en ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié.

 **« Mettez juste :** _ **« Joyeuses Fêtes « point »**_ _ **»**_ **.**

 **« Euh... »** _dit Emma, incrédule_. _ **« Joyeuses Fêtes... « point »... »**_ **. Sérieusement ?** _ **« point »**_ **? »**

 **« Un problème Miss Swan ? »** _dit Regina en levant de nouveau la tête vers elle en retirant ses lunettes._

 **« Ba... »** _Emma hésita, la mine triste_. **« C'est triste non ? »**

 **« Vous savez ce qui est triste ? Être renvoyer. »** _dit elle en remettant ses lunettes._

La brune retourna à ses occupations. Emma, quand à elle, resta sur la pas de la porte en observant la rédactrice concentrer sur son écran. Regina ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ? Certes ces cartes n'étaient que pour des partenaires, mais Noël était plus qu'une simple fête, un simple _« point »_. Et ça Emma plus que quiconque le savait.

 **« Un point ? Vraiment ? »**

Regina pointa du doigt la porte sans lui porter un regard. La blonde finit par sortir du bureau, dépité. Elle regarda sur sa droite et vit Kathryn concentrer elle aussi sur son écran. Elle eut alors une idée.

« **Miss Mills m'a demander un café, j'y vais... »** _Dit-elle l'air de rien_.

Kathryn n'eut le temps de répondre qu'Emma était déjà dehors. Elle allait montrer à Regina que Noël n'était pas qu'un simple _point_.

Une vingtaine de minutes de plus tard, Emma refit son apparition, les bras chargés de sac en tout genre. A son entrée, Kathryn la dévisagea. Emma posa ses sacs sur son bureau et se tourna vers sa collègue.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Où est le café ? »** _demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils._

 **« Hein ? Quel café ? »** _Emma se remémora son départ_. **« Oh ! Ils étaient en rupture de stock. »**

 **« De café ? »**

 **« Ba oui de café, pas de chocolat. »**

Le téléphone de Kathryn sonna, ce qui la sauva de cette discussion.

Emma ouvrit les sacs un à un et sortit des décorations en tous genre. Kathryn, absorber par sa conversation téléphonique, ne fit pas attention à sa collègue qui transforma son bureau en atelier de décoration : colle, feutre, boîtes de paillettes de différentes couleurs, du coton industriel, des cartes, des tas de fiches autocollants plats et en 3D, …

Les cartes de vœux, vierges, alignées sur son bureau face à elle, Emma se frotta les mains, prête à commencer son travail.

Elle attrapa le pot de glue et commença à badigeonner les cartes une par une. Le travail à la chaîne étant le plus efficace. La blonde dessina lentement les lettres _« Joyeuses Fêtes. »_ en accentuant les courbes, en tirant la langue. Les lettres faites, elle prit le sachet de paillettes rouge / or / vert. Elle tira sur le côté afin que le plastique cède mais ce fût une explosion de paillettes.

Des tonnes de paillettes recouvraient son bureau, les cheveux et le visage d'Emma. Mais le pire pour la blonde, fut de voir que Tink était passer par là durant son absence et qu'elle avait posé la robe qu'elle devait présenté à Regina, sur le bureau d'Emma. Les paillettes aux couleurs de Noël s'étaient répandu sur toute la robe. Une robe qui devait valoir des millions de dollars. Emma resta figer, le paquet de paillette, vide, en main.

Kathryn regarda sa collègue en entendant son petit cri de surprise. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état du bureau et surtout l'état de la robe, elle lâcha le combiné du téléphone qui fit un bruit fracassant sur le bureau. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, aussi choquées l'une que l'autre.

 **« Oh... mon... dieu... »** _fit Kathryn en mettant une main devant sa bouche._

 **« Et merde... »** _lâcha Emma d'un soupir._

Regina choisit ce moment là pour sortir de son bureau, le regard rivé dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose. Emma avait toujours le sachet entre les mains et dans un réflexe purement stupide, elle le lança derrière elle.

 **« Appelez mon chauffeur et dites lui que... »**

La brune se stoppa en voyant le bazar sur le bureau d'Emma. Les yeux écarquillés, choquée, elle laissa son sac retomber sur son épaule.

 **« SWAN ! »**

 **« Je peux tout vous expliquez ! »** _s'exclama-t-elle en retirant les paillettes près de sa bouche._

 **« Oh mais j'y compte bien ! »**

 **« C'est... c'est... »** _commença la blonde mal à l'aise par le regard noir de Regina_. **« C'est les cartes de vœux... c'est triste** _ **« Joyeuses Fêtes. »**_ **»** _Elle tendit une carte_. **« Je voulais juste rendre les choses un peu plus gaies »** _rajouta-t-elle, un sourire crispé sur le visage._

 **« Vous vous êtes pris pour qui à la fin ?! »** _cracha Regina, plus que menaçante._

 **« Ba euh... »** _Emma se frotta l'arrière de sa tête._

 **« La ferme... la... ferme ! Je suis la rédactrice en chef de ce magazine, comment osez vous enfreindre mes ordres ?! Ici Miss Swan, vous n'êtes rien, absolument rien. Si dans vingt minutes, tous ça... »** _Elle pointa le bureau du doigt._ **«N'est pas régler, je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Est-ce bien clair ? »**

Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer face à la menace de sa patronne qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se racla la gorge en hochant la tête de haut en bas, incapable de sortir un mot.

 **« Vous derrière. »** _Dit Regina sans quitter Emma des yeux._ **« Allez me chercher un whisky et portez le à mon bureau. »**

 **« Oui madame »** _répondit Kathryn._

L'assistante se leva en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine sur sa gauche. Regina finit par tourner la tête et vit l'état de la robe de Tink. Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les points.

 **« Amenez moi plutôt la bouteille... »**

Elle retourna dans son bureau en claquant les portes. Emma n'osa plus bouger, enregistrant les paroles de Regina. Elle regarda le bazar qu'elle avait elle même créer en soufflant.

 _« Bien joué Swan... »_

Et c'est quelques minutes plus tard, avec de la bonne huile de coude, qu'Emma réussi à enlever le moindre grains de paillettes qui traînaient sur son bureau. Par colère, elle avait jeter toutes ses décorations à la poubelle, ainsi que les cartes. Regina devra se contenter cette année de courrier électronique, avec de belles cartes de vœux virtuelles.

Après avoir finis son espace de travail, Emma s'était battus avec les paillettes de ses cheveux et avait battu en retraite quand ça avait commencé à l'énerver. Kathryn se retenait de rire en voyant Emma au-dessus de l'évier de la petite cuisine, en train de se frotter les cheveux énergiquement avec ses mains.

La nouvelle assistante finit par sortir de la cuisine en soufflant de frustration, toujours avec quelques décorations dans les cheveux.

 **« Tu vas t'y prendre comment pour la robe ? »** _lui demanda Kathryn_.

Emma écarquilla les yeux face à son bureau. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle s'avança vers le vêtement et le prit entre ses doigts, elle se retourna vers Kathryn, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

 **« Tu crois que Tink en à une deuxième... ? »**

 **« Chacune de ses créations est unique, du moins au moment où elle le représente à Miss Mills. »**

 **« Alors je suis vraiment dans la merde de chez merde... »** _souffla Emma en regardant la robe._

 **« Langage Miss Swan. »**

La blonde sursauta de surprise en entendant Regina intervenir. Elle reposa la robe sur son bureau et fit face à sa patronne. Celle-ci était entrain de scruter le bureau d'Emma, et fut surprise de ne plus rien y voir. La rédactrice regarda enfin Emma.

 **« Dans mon bureau, maintenant. »**

Regina tourna les talons en entrant dans bureau. Emma la regarda quelques instants et finit par regarder Kathryn, qui roula des yeux.

 **« Tu attends quoi ? Bouge ! »**

La nouvelle assistante frotta son pull pour enlever quelques paillettes qui étaient encore présente et s'avança vers le bureau de Regina.

 **« Fermez la porte. »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Quand elle se retourna de nouveau, elle s'avança un peu dans la pièce. Regina était de dos, un verre à la main, entrain de contempler la ville depuis l'immense fenêtre.

La blonde prit quelques instants pour détaillé ce bureau, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire quand Regina la convoquait ici. Les mûrs étaient d'un blanc cassé, décorés par quelques tableaux d'art abstrait et de unes du magasine. Emma crut même reconnaître sa patronne sur une de ces photos. Au fond de la pièce se dressait un énorme miroir, tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée, tellement les lignes qui le soutenaient partais dans tous les sens.

 **« Je suis très déçu Miss Swan. »**

Regina ne s'était pas retourner, elle se contenta simplement de boire une gorgée de son verre. Emma pu voir la bouteille sur le bureau, bien entamé. Elle baissa la tête.

 **« Je suis désolé Miss Mills. »**

Cette fois-ci, Regina se retourna vers son assistante sans bouger de sa place. Son verre tenu par ses deux mains devant son ventre. Emma avait relever la tête.

 **« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ais engagé ? »** _Elle s'avança doucement vers Emma en baissant le regard vers son verre._ **« J'engage toujours les mêmes filles, passionné par la mode et adepte de la lecture de** _ **« The Queen »**_ **. »**

Regina s'arrêta près de son bureau et posa son verre en regardant de nouveau Emma.

 **« Et finalement elle se révèle, je sais pas décevante et... »** _Elle posa une main sur sa hanche_. **« Stupide. Mais... vous, avec votre beau discours sur l'éthique du travail, j'ai penser que ça serait différent. »**

Elle regarda la blonde et retourna près de sa vitre, tourner de profil, les bras croisés. Son regard perdu sur la ville. Emma l'écoutait attentivement. Regina reprit après un laps de temps.

 **« Je me souviens avoir pensé :** _ **« Vas-y, donne lui sa chance, engage cette fille... arrogante. »**_ **. J'avais placer beaucoup d'espoir en vous. »**

La rédactrice finit par revenir s'asseoir devant son bureau.

 **« En tout cas vous avez finis par me décevoir plus encore. Plus encore que toutes ces idiotes avant vous. »**

 **« J'ai essayé de vous aidez et/ »** _s'avança Emma en avançant d'un pas._

 **« Vous m'avez m'aider à quoi ? Je vous ais demandé quelque chose de simple, pas de redécorer votre bureau de** _ **je-ne-sais-quoi**_ **! »**

 **« Alors déjà, ce** _ **je-ne-sais-quoi**_ **, ce sont des décorations de Noël, quelque chose dont vous ignorez sans doute complètement l'existence ! »**

 **« Miss Swan »**

 **« Ah non laissez moi finir ! »** _s'emporta Emma._ **« Vous ne pensez pas que vos partenaires en ont marre de recevoir un** _ **« Joyeuses Fêtes « point » »**_ **de votre part ? Merde vous êtes le magazine le plus vendu dans tous le continent ! Faîtes leurs comprendre que vous leur attachez un peu d'importance, et Noël c'est la bonne période pour le faire ! »**

 **« Miss Swan ! »**

Regina se leva en s'accoudant à son bureau, le regard noir.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir comment je gère la relation que j'ai avec mes partenaires, que ça vous plaise ou non, ça sera la même chose ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau. »**

 **« Je ne sortirais que si vous me dîtes pourquoi vous n'aimez pas cette fête. »**

Emma croisa les bras. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard longuement avant que l'interphone de Regina ne sonne sur son bureau. Elle appuya sur le bouton. Kathryn.

 **« Quoi ?! »** _demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents_.

 _ **« Graham voudrait savoir si les nouvelles photos conviennent pour le numéro de Janvier. »**_

 **« Faites le venir. »**

La brune se rassit à son bureau. Emma n'avait pas bouger de sa position et attendait toujours sa réponse. Regina se contenta de vider son verre d'une traite sans y faire attention. La blonde roula des yeux.

 **« Vous comptez éviter la question ? Bien, mais je n'abandonnerai pas je vous préviens. »**

 **« Grand bien me fasse »** _railla Regina en posant son verre_. **« Allez dont vous occupez de cette robe. »**

Emma la regarda taper son clavier et son ignorance l'énerva encore plus. Elle sortit du bureau rapidement en attrapant la robe qui traînait sur son bureau.

 **« Je vais voir Tink. »** _lança-t-elle à Kathryn avant de disparaître._

La jeune se retrouve face à la porte close de l'atelier de Tink et surtout face à ses pensées. Elle avait voulu rendre joyeuse cette fête et surtout montrer a Régina ce qu'étais la magie de Noël mais au lieu de cela, elle avait semé une fois de plus la zizanie. Même si ce poste n'était forcement celui de ses rêves, celui d'un grand journal d'investigation, il lui tenait a cœur. Puis à vrai dire Regina Mills la perturbe beaucoup, une femme tellement mystérieuse et sombre à la fois. Une femme dotée d'une confiance incroyable qui nous déstabilise en un seul regard.

 **« Je peux t'aider ? »** _lança une voix derrière Emma._

Emma se retourna en sursautant prête à hurler de surprise. Mais ce fut les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte de Tink qui l'en empêcha. En effet la petite blonde avait remarqué l'état de sa création qui était dans les bras de l'assistante. Son petit bébé, sa fierté, son gagne pain était en lambeaux devant elle.

Tink lui arracha le tissu des mains sans aucune délicatesse, de toute façon la robe était déjà fichue.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Qu'as-tu fais a mon bébé ?! »**

L'assistante se retint de rire. Certes elle était désolé et se sentait coupable de l'avoir abîmé mais de là a considéré un bout de tissu comme un être vivant, c'était surréaliste pour elle.

 **« Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'un pot de paillette lui avait sauté dessus sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte ? »** _dit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de ses joues._

Tink lui lança un regard noir.

 **« Ok ok calme ! J'ai voulu faire des cartes de vœux originales… Et voilà le résultat… »**

 **« Tu fais des cartes de vœux ok, mais pas des robes de vœux, machin ! »**

 **« Euh moi c'est Emma... »**

Tink fulminait. Sa création était en miette a cause de ces fichues cartes.

 **« J'm'en fou, que tu sois Pierre Paul ou Jacques, tu resteras celle qui vient de ruiner ma carrière ! »**

 **« Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout… »**

 **« Tu crois vraiment que Regina va me laisser ma place après ça ? En plus je n'ai pas de deuxième robe à lui présenter ! »** _Cracha Tink._

La jeune créatrice ce frotta le front mal à l'aise et surtout impuissance face à cette avenir peu glorieux qui lui était destiné. Enfin presque…

 **« Si. .. Hum... Si tu veux… Vu que c'est un peu de ma/ »**

 **« Un peu de ta faute ?! Tu veux rire ?! »** _S'étrangla Tink._

 **« Ok, ok ! C'est complètement de ma faute, et Régina en est consciente j'en suis certaine. Elle m'a envoyé réparer mon erreur et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais perdre mon job mais, en faite je crois que je suis pas faite pour ça au contraire de toi… Tu as beaucoup de talent Tink… C'est vraiment ton nom Tink ou c'est un pseudo ? »**

 **« Un pseudo… Mais continue ton discours il commençait à me plaire ! »** _Sourit discrètement Tink._

 **« Enfin bref, tous ça pour dire que Régina ne peut pas te renvoyer. Si Régina est l'esprit de ce magazine alors toi, tu es… Tu es… Bon j'ai pas les mots mais t'as compris où je voulais en venir ? »** _Grimaça la blonde._

 **« J'ai compris Emma et je pense vraiment que ce magazine à besoin d'une personne comme toi, d'une fraîcheur nouvelle »**

 **« Euh... Bah Merci… Je vais aller lui parler. A plus ! »**

L'assistance partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

Elle apprécier Tink pour ce qu'elle représentait. Ce n'était pas l'une de ces filles en plastiques qui passaient les porte de _« The Queen »_ jours après jours, avec leur talons aiguilles créant un bruit agaçant lorsqu'ils claquaient sur le marbre noir du hall d'entrée. La styliste était juste une femme d'une simplicité époustouflante, qui gardait en mémoire son objectif personnel : améliorer ses création de jours en jours. Et c'est pour cela qu'Emma l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Et pour cela, elle devait parler à Régina. Et non pas se laisser bouffer par ses yeux sombres et sa crinière sauvage. Non elle devait rester concentré parce que même si elle allait sûrement perdre son emploi aujourd'hui, elle voulait faire comprendre à Régina ce qu'était la différence entre un être humain et un mouton, acceptant tout ses faits et gestes juste par crainte de perdre son emploi.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva devant la porte close du bureau de la brune, elle ne fit pas attention à Kathryn qui était planté devant son écran d'ordinateur et ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas. Régina était pencher sur les différentes présentations de couvertures du magazine, les lunettes sur le nez.

 **« Et bien Miss Swan, en plus d'être immature, je constate que vous êtes aussi irrespectueuse. Mais bon je pense que tout cela fais parti du personnage... »** _dit-elle en relevant la tête._

L'assistante s'approcha du bureau d'un pas décidé. Son regard ne quitta pas une seule seconde celui de la brune. Elle vit ce regard sombre la dévisager de haut en bas. Si Régina était un homme ou plutôt si Régina était attirer par les femmes, Emma aurait jurer que celle-ci la reluquait sans aucune gêne.

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas pour autant, négligeant ainsi cette drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre. Emma se racla la gorge.

 **« Je voulais m'excuser pour la robe et du désordre causer par ma faute… »**

 **« Que grand bien me fasse Miss Swan, vous êtes désolé. Mais de quoi au juste ? De votre impertinence ? De votre incapacité a effectuer des tâches pourtant simple ? De votre puérilité ? »** _Elle ôta ses lunettes._ **« Éclairez moi Miss Swan ! »**

La brune se posta face à la blonde les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle la défia du regard.

 **« Pourquoi vous avez un problème avec Noël?** **Mais Noël quoi ! Même une seule guirlande ou alors une édition spéciale pour cette fête, ça rendrais vos employés plus cool.** **Non j'ai mieux, Vous étiez maltraité pendant votre enfance et du coup vous prenez un malin plaisir à faire de même où ça ce passe comment ? Quoi, vous êtes une genre de psychopathe ? De Sociopathe ? Parce que… »** _Emma souffla._ **« J'ai merdé grave et je le sais parfaitement. Mais, il s'agit pas de moi là, mais de vos employés. Ils travaillent avec la peur au ventre, la peur de perdre leur boulot juste parce que vous l'avez décidé. »**

 **« Mes employés se portent à merveilles Miss Swan ! Mais je crains que ça ne soit pas votre cas ! »** _Répliqua sèchement la brune._

 **« Ah oui ? »** _Elle s'approcha un peu plus de sa patronne et la regarda droit dans les yeux_. **« Et au faite, comment s'appelle votre assistante ? Katia ? Katy ? Parce que c'est bizarre sur son badge je lis Kathryn. Nous devons tous connaître votre magasine mais vous, la reine de la mode, vous êtes juste incapable de voir autre chose que votre petit nombril ! Je fais des erreurs je suis le vilain petit canard de votre groupe… Mais vous savez quoi ? J'en ai strictement rien à foutre, parce que le soir quand je rentre chez moi je peux me regarder dans le miroir. Parce que je sais que je suis moi. Pour vous je ne suis qu'un petit rat d'égout mais au moins je suis pas une garce dans votre genre.** »

Emma fulminait intérieurement, elle reprit sa respiration difficilement devant le regard indéchiffrable de sa patronne.

 **« C'est charitable de votre part de m'avoir gardé parmi vous, mais supporter votre irrespect c'est juste insupportable ! Mettre votre manteau sur mon bureau, que dis-je ! En le lançant c'est tellement humain Miss Mills ! Vous savez, mettre un porte manteau dans votre bureau c'est utile et ça évite de se servir de ses assistants comme ses propres chiens. »**

La rédactrice ne bougeait plus devant le discours d'Emma. Quelqu'un la remettait à sa place, pour la première fois, et elle ne disait rien. La blonde finit par se reculer doucement.

 **« Oh faite, même si j'y connais rien en mode, Tink fait un boulot formidable et ça serais bête qu'elle soit virée par ma faute… »**

Et elle sortit, sans attendre la moindre réflexion de sa patronne. Regina resta là, debout, se remémorant le discours d'Emma.

Est-ce que cette femme avait raison ? Est-ce que Régina était devenue ce genre de femme ?

Comment une simple assistante avait réussi à la laisser sans voix ? Jamais un de ses employés n'avait réussi à faire ça. Elle n'avait rien à dire, rien à redire. Il lui fallait un remontant, et vite.

Un whisky à la main, elle se mit face à son téléphone. Son index frôla la touche

2 du clavier avant d'appuyer mollement dessus. La rédactrice attrapa le combiner et se racla la gorge.

 **« Kathryn, faites moi venir Tink… Mmh S'il vous plaît… »** _Elle hésita quelque seconde avant de reprendre la parole, peu sûre d'elle_ **« Et allez chercher des décorations pour... Vous savez la fête qui approche... »**

 _ **« Noël ? »**_ _Derrière le combiner, la grande blonde avait les yeux ronds._

 **« Et ne prenez pas des choses trop extravagantes. »**

Elle raccrocha hâtivement, évitant ainsi de regretter cette idée de fêter de nouveau Noël. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tink arriva quelque peu confuse dans le bureau de Regina. Son interlocutrice se trouvait en face de la grande baie vitrée, pour ne pas changer. Concentrée sur l'animation de la ville.

 **« Tu m'as demandé Regina ? »**

 **« Installe toi »**

Tink s'approcha du fauteuil et y prit place. Regina se tourna vers elle, bras croisé.

 **« Je t'ai fais venir pour te parler d'un projet »**

 **« Oh donc tu me vire pas »**

 **« Et pourquoi je ferai une chose pareil ? Tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine et de plus tu n'y es pour rien dans cet incident. »**

 **« En parlant de ça... N'en veux pas trop à Emma, elle voulait bien faire »**

 **« Merci Cloélia mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision à son sujet et je lui en ferai part prochainement. »**

 **« Oula quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom ça sent pas bon... »**

 **« Je crois que ta robe abîmé par Miss Swan, nous sera d'une grande utilité... Nous allons créer un numéro spéciale fête. »** _Dit la brune en regardant son tapis._

Tink se leva de son siège ahurie.

 **« Emma est venue te voir c'est ça hein ? »** _La brune ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder au sol_ **« J'crois qu'elle a ce dont que nous cherchons depuis un moment... Ou plutôt ce dont tu cherchais depuis Kristin, une personne qui ne te juge pas selon ton compte en banque ou ton statut, mais plutôt ton caractère de garce aussi froide que de la glace. N'est-ce pas ? »**

Régina resta silencieuse en redressant la tête. Elle préféra partir de son bureau plutôt que d'avoir à faire face à cette situation. Et peut être avouer que cette blonde agaçante est en faite plus importante pour elle que ce qu'elle pouvait prétendre.

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dites nous tous et on essaiera de vous répondre c'est promis !**

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

**6h30**

Comme à son habitude Emma se réveilla en fanfare avec la sonnerie de son téléphone. Ce n'était pas Kathryn qui l'appelait mais plutôt le réveil qui la tirait des bras de Morphée. Elle l'éteignit d'un coup sec, avant de s'enrouler de nouveau dans sa couette et de fermer les yeux.

 **6h45**

Son réveil retentit une nouvelle fois. Normalement à cette heure là, Emma aurai dû être habiller de sa fameuse veste rouge mais elle était toujours enrouler dans sa couette, de la bave coulant au coin de bouche. Pourquoi se réveiller en sachant que vous avez été virer la veille ?

 **6h47**

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, agacée. Certes, on ne lui avait pas dit directement qu'elle était virée mais c'était plus que probable, vu ses propos de la veille.

 **6h47.5 Secondes**

Emma se leva de son lit et enfila son jogging avant de quitter sa chambre.

La blonde était face a son chocolat chaud, faisant tournoyer avec sa petite cuillère le liquide marron. Son regard était lointain, perdu dans ses pensées. Même si ce boulot ne la représentait pas, elle s'était attacher à Kathryn et à ses légendaires sarcasmes sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle s'était aussi attacher a Tink et sa joie de vivre. Mais surtout à Régina et son insensibilité.

Son téléphone sonna, ce qui fit sursauter Emma. Lorsqu'elle vit le numéro de l'assistante de Régina, elle retourna l'écran face à la table. La _« Marche Impériale »_ retentit une seconde fois. Emma prit son téléphone, appuya avec rage sur le bouton rouge et le lança loin devant elle. L'appareil électronique rebondit sur un des coussins du canapé, pour finir sa course au sol.

Mary-Margaret sortit de sa chambre et vit le téléphone à ses pieds.

 **« J'aimerai pas être à sa place... Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? »**

 **« Tu parle... »** _lança-t-elle sarcastiquement_. **« Je suis virée... »**

 **« Encore ?! Enfin non c'est pas ce que/ »**

 **« Et oui encore... Pff j'crois que je suis pas faite pour ce boulot Mary... »**

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ma chérie ? »**

 **« J'ai sorti les quatre véritées à Mme la princesse et me voilà sans boulot ! »**

Pour la troisième fois, le téléphone sonna.

 **« Et je crois qu'en plus d'être une princesse c'est aussi une putain de sadique ! J'suis sur que c'est ma nouvelle remplaçante qui me nargue parce qu'elle a MON poste ! »**

La blonde mit la tête dans ses mains, désespérer. Mary-Margaret s'installa près d'elle en passant une main réconfortante sur son dos.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait trouver qu'Emma s'était beaucoup plus impliqué dans ce job que dans ses précédents. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut être avait-elle trouver une certaine motivation à ce poste, malgré la froideur de sa patronne. Peut être s'était-elle donner un challenge en entrant dans la rédaction du journal. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à son amie d'abandonner de la sorte, il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées et découvre le réel problème.

 **« Allez viens avec moi, je suis en congé aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de rêver un peu ! »**

C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir réussit à faire prendre une douche à Emma, que les deux amies se retrouvèrent dehors. Mais à la vue du quartier ou Mary-Margaret l'avait emmener, Emma souffla en haussant les sourcils.

 **« Sérieusement Mary ? Tu ne me trouvais pas assez désespérer comme ça pour m'amener ici ? »**

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans l'un des quartier les plus courtisés par les amateurs de mode : _SoHo_. Un quartier façonner au style du 19ème siècle, donnant un peu de luxure en plein cœur de Manhattan. A chaque coin de rue se trouvait de grande boutique luxueuse telle que : Channel, Dolce Gabanna, Gucci, Yves Saint Laurent, etc... C'était dans ce genre de quartier qu'Emma réalisait ses courses contre la monte pour sa majesté Regina Mills.

 **« Laisse-moi rêver un peu »** _Lança la petite brune les yeux rivés sur une jolie petite robe d'un blanc éclatant._ **« Un jour je porterai cette robe... Ou pas »** _Elle aspira la mixture rosée de son milk-shake d'un air attristé._

Emma toisa la création du regard. Avant d'être tirée vers une autre vitrine plus loin qui avait tapé dans l'œil de sa colocataire. La blonde ne dit rien en la suivant, jouant avec la paille de son milk-shake au chocolat, une valeur sûr pour elle. La petite brune avait réussit à la convaincre de sortir pour admirer les décorations de Noël, qui fleurissait de plus en plus à l'approche de cette grande fête. Emma se dit un instant qu'elle devrait rendre visite à ses parents, habitant dans le Grand Nord, pour cette fête.

Une fois de plus son téléphone sonna, la sortant de ses pensées. Emma le sortit de sa poche, pour raccrocher de nouveau. Mary-Margaret s'éloigna de la vitrine pour regarder son amie.

 **« Tu ne réponds toujours pas ? »**

 **« Nope... »** _répondit-elle en éteignant son portable._

 **« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te viré... D'ailleurs, elle te l'a dis directement ? »**

 **« Noooon... Mais je l'ai envoyé balader et j'ai bousillé son prochain numéro. Je pense que c'est ça la définition d'être virée. »**

 **« Ne dis pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? »**

Au loin, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'une femme brune penché au-dessus du capot de sa berline noire.

Plus les deux amies s'approchaient de cette femme, et plus Emma reconnaissait non seulement cette silhouette, mais aussi cette voiture. Cette petite taille, cet air strict et hautain, ce long manteau noir. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : Régina Mills.

 **« Oh noon... »** _Soupira la blonde._

Emma aurait voulu faire demi-tour mais trop tard Mary-Margaret, tel un chevalier servant, était parti à la rescousse de la jeune femme.

 **« Je peux vous aidez Madame ? Vous avez un problème ? »** _Demanda la brune gentiment._

 **« Retourner jouer avec vos poupons mademoiselle ! »** _lança la brune sarcastique_

 _«_ **Je voulais juste être polie et… aidante…** **»** _Grimaça Mary Margaret_

Régina se retourna, les mains sur ces hanches. Sa posture était digne d'une reine. Son menton légèrement relever prouvait toute sa supériorité face à cette petite brunette.

« **Vous savez ce que... »**

Elle vit une touffe blonde qui se cachait derrière la jeune femme impertinente. Une touffe de cheveux qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

 **« Eh bien Miss Swan quel plaisir de vous voir ! Moi qui vous croyais inconsciente dans votre propre urine dans l'une des ruelles malfamé du Bronx... Je suis ravie que vous alliez pour le mieux… »** _Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._ **« D'ailleurs pourquoi n'êtes vous pas derrière votre bureau à préparer je ne sais quel idiotie dont vous êtes la seule à connaître le secret ? »**

Emma ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ça. Régina Mills était entrain de lui parler, certes avec une pointe de sarcasme mais elle lui parlait. Elle ne lui parlait pas de son licenciement, ni même de son insolence de la veille. Peut-être, que la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour elle.

C'est le regard visser au sol qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de lui répondre distinctement.

 **« Euh… Bah… »** Balbutia la blonde

 **« Des mots Miss Swan, des mots ! »**

Mary-Margaret avait assisté à l'échange. En voyant le physique de la brune et sachant les penchants de son amie, elle comprit pourquoi Emma était temps attacher à ce job qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Mais la question qu'elle se posa maintenant était : Es-ce qu'Emma se rendait compte de son attirance pour sa patronne ? Et jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller dans ce jeu ?

Emma était le genre de personne qui tombait généralement sur la mauvaise personne, le mauvais cheval de course, le mauvais numéro. Sa vie amoureuse était un désastre total. Après plusieurs échecs sentimentaux, la jeune femme était tout simplement tombé dans les coups d'un soir. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette mystérieuse brune, Emma avait tout simplement laissé de coter ses parties de jambe en l'air pour se concentré sur son travail. Chose rare.

Même si Régina ne semblait pas être la personne idéale pour Emma, Mary-Margaret ne voulait pas que la jeune femme soit déçue une fois de plus par la gente féminine. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que cette femme descende une fois de plus son amie. Emma était une fille dotée d'une intelligence hors pair, d'une incroyable gentillesse et de joie de vivre. Et si retrouver ce job était la seule manière qu'elle puisse retrouver son sourire alors Mary-Margaret l'aiderai, même si cette Miss Mills ne lui plaisais guère.

 **« Est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'être gentille ?** » _lança la petite brune._

 **« Je vous demande pardon ? »** _demanda Regina, déstabiliser._

 **« Votre notoriété ne vous permet pas de prendre les gens de haut comme vous le faite. Vous parlez d'Emma comme une ivrogne de première mais vous ne la connaissez même pas. Emma est une personne formidable qui préfère faire passer les envie des autres avants les siennes, contrairement à vous... »**

 **« Comment osez-vous ? »**

 **« Et vous. Comment pouvez-vous vous regardez dans le miroir après ça ? »**

 **« Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire Mary mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule... »** _la coupa Emma_ **« Mais merci. »**

Mary-Margaret hocha la tête avant de partir un peu plus loin pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes discuter tranquillement.

Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent seules, se jaugeant du regard. Et c'est Emma qui détourna le regard la première pour observer la voiture derrière la brune.

 **« Vous êtes en panne ? »** _Questionna la blonde_

 **« Quelle déduction ! Bien jouer Sherlock. »**

Emma croisa les bras, plantant son regard dans celui de la brune.

 **« Vraiment ? Vous n'abandonnez jamais votre masque n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« En quoi cela vous regarde Miss Swan ? »** _lança hargneusement la brune_

 **« En rien... Un sourire vous irais tellement mieux que ce regard.. »**

Emma observa la réaction de la brune. Et elle vit passer quelque chose dans son regard, mais ne sut définir l'émotion. Peut-être de la surprise ou bien de la gène. Mais Régina se reprit et son regard chocolat s'assombrit de nouveau.

Régina Mills n'aimait pas perdre pied et la blonde la déstabiliser continuellement. Depuis son arriver, elle chamboule tout autour d'elle, un peu comme un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.

Lorsqu'elle voyait la blonde se pavanée dans ses couloirs, Régina n'avait qu'une seule envie : la giflée afin d'enlever ce sourire sincère, cette lueur d'espoir continuelle dans ses yeux, ce sourire enfantin et si charmant... Charmant ?! Régina ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Non elle ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour cette femme insolente, c'était impossible.

Et pourtant Emma était en face d'elle le regard brillant de malice, alors que Régina l'envoyait balader à chaque mot prononcés. Le pire c'est que la blonde tenait vraiment à l'aider.

 **« Votre chauffeur n'est pas là ? »**

 **« Pardon ? »** _Régina sortit tout juste de ses pensées_

 **« Votre chauffeur ? »**

 **« Monsieur McQueen est en congés maladie et à dire vrai j'étais venue vous voir Miss Swan... »**

 **« Si c'est pour me dire que j'suis viré je le sais déjà »** _se défendit Emma_

« **Qui vous à dis cela ? »**

 **« Euh... Personne... Mais mes propos étaient déplacer alors je me suis dis que / »**

 **« Que quoi Miss Swan ? Que vous pouviez faire ce que vous voulez ? Vous n'êtes plus à l'école, vous ne pouvez pas sécher le travail juste parce que vous vous sentez honteuse ! Vous êtes une personne puérile, idiote mais honnête et c'est ce dont le Queen à besoin. »**

Une petite voix intérieure disait à Regina que c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin d'Emma pour son bien-être personnel, mais elle la fit vite taire.

 **« Vos propos était vrais... Je sais que je suis une garce mais dans ce métier c'est : Manger ou être manger. Et il hors de question que je sois la pauvre petite brebis apeurée. Et en ce qui concerne mes employés, je les connais mieux que vous pouvez le penser. La plupart sont des personnes envieuse et prête a tout pour me détrôné, alors je suis peut être dure avec eux mais comme je vous l'ai dis c'est soit eux soit moi. Vous comprenez Miss Swan ? »**

 **«Mmh ou-oui je crois... Je-Je suis pas virée alors ?** » _Bégaya la blonde surprise_

 **« Non vous ne l'êtes pas. »** _Elle fit une pause_ **« De plus j'ai un projet pour vous. »**

 **« Un projet ? Quel sorte de projet parce que j'y connais rien en la mode vous savez. »**

 **« Votre passion pour Noël est toujours d'actualité ? »**

La blonde hocha la tête quelque peu certaine de vouloir connaître la suite.

 **« Et bien je vais créer un numéro spécial pour cette fête. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** _coupa la blonde avec un immense sourire._

 **« Miss Swan ! »** _Gronda Regina._

 **« Oops pardon... »**

 **« Je disais donc que vos paroles m'ont fait mûrement réfléchir et je dois admettre que le _« Queen »_ à besoin d'une fraîcheur nouvelle. Et pour cela vous allez m'aider Miss Swan, votre adoration face à cette fête idiote sera sûrement communicateur et cela amènera peut être de nouveau lecteur. De plus / »**

 **« Alors c'est pour ça ? Un nouveau numéro spécial noël juste pour avoir du fric en plus ? »** _Coupa une nouvelle fois Emma._

 **« Miss Swan vous devez comprendre. Je ne peux pas enlever cette idée, j'essaye de créer de nouvelles choses pour le magazine afin de fidéliser au mieux nos lecteurs mais aussi pour attirer de nouvelles personnes. Apparemment les citoyens américains aiment cette fête plus que tout, la preuve avec ces téléfilms guimauve sur le père noël et ses maudits rennes. »**

Emma se mit a rire nerveusement en se passant une main dans sa crinière blonde, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de la brune.

 **«Un problème ? »**

 **« Euh non, excusez moi... »**

 **« Pour en finir je veux que vous créez une rubrique spéciale Noël... Quelques pages pas plus, de quoi faire envier nos lecteurs et enrager nos concurrents évidemment. Sans oublier la couverture. »**

 **« Quoi ?! Mais j'y connais strictement rien ! »** _S'étrangla la jeune femme._

 **« Tink vous aidera pour les rubriques, et c'est un bon moyens de me prouver que vous n'êtes pas une moins que rien. En ce qui concerne la couverture nous ferons une réunion avec Tink et Victoria. Afin de choisir la fille, le thème, la robe, le paysage, le lieu et le photographe. Oh et n'ayez pas peur de concevoir plusieurs maquettes, car nous choisirons la meilleure. »**

La rédactrice en chef arrêta son discours en voyant les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de l'énonciation du travail qu'il y avait à faire. Regina reprit alors plus calmement.

 **« Des questions ? »**

 **« Euh... Non j'crois pas... »** _Emma plongeant ses yeux dans les siens._ **« Regina vous devriez être comme ça tout le temps... »**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Emma lui disait-elle une chose pareil ? Mais la rédactrice n'eut à peine le temps de partir dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle vit Emma mettre le nez dans le moteur de sa Mercedes.

 **« Que vous est-il arriver ? »**

 **« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »**

 **« Essayez de démarrer pour voir. »**

 **« J'ai déjà essayer, elle ne veut pas. Retournez chez vous et soyez à l'heure demain matin. »** _La brune s'éloigna, téléphone à l'oreille._

 **« Mais... et votre voiture ? »**

Trop tard pensa Emma, en voyant sa patronne aboyer des ordres à son téléphone. Elle réalisa peu à peu l'échange avec Regina : elle retournerait travailler demain. Et pas sur n'importe quel thème, son sujet favoris, son moment préférer de l'année !

Elle voyait cette nouvelle chance comme une opportunité de recommencer à zéro, et d'effacer son erreur de la dernière fois. Et peut être une chance de briser un cœur de glace ? Emma se retourna vers Mary-Margaret, qui finissait son milk-shake, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa colocataire fronça les sourcils en voyant cet air qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien sur son amie.

 **« Euh... tu m'explique ce sourire ? »**

 **« J'ai retrouvé mon poste, mais j'ai une montagne de travail qui m'attends. »**

Durant quatre jours, Emma était en effervescence à son bureau, jonglant entre guirlandes, morceaux de tissus, branche de sapin, flocons de neiges... Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle devait aussi s'occuper du shooting photo, chose qu'Emma ne connaissais pas du tout. Ce monde la lui était tellement différent du sien, qu'elle n'y comprenais rien. Pour la jeune femme, une photo devait représenter un souvenir, un moment heureux en compagnie des gens qu'on aime et non d'un simple semblant, d'un paraître. Voir une femme au courbe parfaite se dandiner de façon sensuel devant un appareil, habiller en mère Noël ne lui rappelait en aucun cas cette fête tant apprécier. Emma avait préféré arrêter la séance photo, ne retrouvant pas l'âme de Noël, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

Depuis que Regina lui avait confié les rennes de la rubrique spéciale Noël du magazine, Emma était au bureau aux aurores et repartait très tard le soir. Ramenant parfois ses idées et ses croquis chez elle pour les présentés à sa colocataire. Son avis comptait beaucoup pour elle.

Regina, de son côté, profitait simplement du spectacle discrètement depuis son bureau. Parfois entre deux coups de fil, elle voyait son assistante courir dans tous les sens, semant des flocons de neige à tous va. Par moment le comportement d'Emma l'exaspérait, mais parfois elle aimait l'entendre parler au téléphone avec des pseudos argument comme quoi il ne fallait pas un rouge oranger mais un rouge _rouge_ pour le fond d'un article.

Kathryn, qui était au milieu de ce remue ménage, se trouvait obliger de calmer l'ardeur d'Emma pour cette fête qui devenait complètement hystérique lorsqu'elle notait de nouvelles idées sur un post-it. Post-it qu'elle ne savait plus où mettre tellement son bureau croulait sous les papiers et autres décorations en tout genre.

La jeune femme lui avait expliquer qu'une fois son brouillon, où du moins son _« Book »_ , serait fini, elle devrait le déposer au domicile de Régina. Bien sur on parle bien de Miss Mils, même déposer un document relève de l'impossible : Frapper deux coup distincts à la porte, assez fort pour que la propriétaire puisse l'entendre. Attendre 10 petites secondes et entrer. Refermer la porte sans faire de bruit et déposer le document demander, sur la console près de la porte d'entrée. Ne pas déposer de mot autre que le document et partir sans faire de bruit. Ne pas claquer la porte, juste la fermer en faisant bien attention d'entendre le « clic » du verrou.

 **Le soir du 4ème jour :**

 **21h00**

Emma se tenait devant le gigantesque portail noir en fer forgé. La maison qu'elle pouvait légèrement apercevoir un peu plus loin, éclairer par une faible luminosité, semblait tout aussi immense. C'était le genre de bâtisse que l'on pouvait voir dans les quartiers les plus huppés, le genre de maison que l'on vois dans les films, qui peut habité plus de 10 personnes sans grande difficulté. Des haies de grandes tailles encerclaient la maison, empêchant quiconque d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sortir sans rien attendre, Emma se cacha. D'ailleurs la personne qui descendais l'allée semblait se rhabillé. Ce n'est que lorsque l'inconnue ouvrit le portail, qu'elle l'a reconnue : Victoria.

Victoria était sur le trottoir, les cheveux en bataille et elle reboutonnait son chemisier. Un sourire en coin en coin tracer sur son visage.

 **« Nooon, me dite pas que vous vous tapez Régina ?! »** _Hurla pratiquement la blonde en sortant de sa cachette._

 **« Jalouse ? »** _Ricana Victoria, en se léchant le coin des lèvres_ **« Jeune, blonde, bien rouler... Tu dois être l'une de ses lectrices hystériques, non ?** »

 **« Euh non... Je suis son assistante Emma, on s'est déjà rencontrer il me semble »** _La jeune femme lui tendit la main_

Victoria, la regarda de haut en bas et ne bougea pas.

 **« Ainsi soit la vie. Je rencontre des tas de gens, et très peu suscite mon intérêt. Vous êtes comme une plante verte d'intérieur... Sans aucun intérêt pour moi et mon business. »**

Elle ne dit rien de plus et alla rejoindre sa voiture qui était garé quelques mètre plus loin sur le trottoir, n'importe comment.

Emma regarda la grande blonde partir en trombe avec sa voiture de sport. Son esprit rester sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Régina et Victoria ensemble. Mais pourtant elle n'avait rien remarquer de particulier lorsque ces deux là étaient ensemble. Aucunes messes basses, ou bien même des regards complices, rien qui pouvait laisser penser une chose pareil.

Elle secoua la tête afin de se concentrer sur une seule et unique chose : le _Book_. Emma passa le portail et remonta l'allée jusqu'au bâtiment.

La jeune femme était debout face à cette immense porte sans savoir quoi faire. Kathryn lui avait simplement dit de déposer le book chez Régina. Alors c'est avec une main légèrement tremblante qu'elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'immense hall tout en bois. La décoration était sobre mais magnifique. Elle s'approcha de la console afin de déposer le _Book_ dessus quand elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus Emma se précipita à l'étage. La jeune femme poussa la seule porte qui était légèrement entrouverte et découvrit Régina, seule, en petite serviette assise au sol les cheveux en bataille. Comme une petite chose fragile entrain de penser.

 **« Régina vous allez bien ? »** _s'inquiéta Emma qui n'osait l'approcher._

Régina sursauta, dévoilant un peu plus sont corps ruissellent de gouttelette. Ce que ne manqua à Emma. La brune remis sa serviette en place voyant le regard quelque peu insistant de son assistante.

 **« Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite là Swan ? »** _Hurla-t-elle_

 **« J'ai entendu un bruit et / »**

 **« Et quoi ?** » _coupa Régina_ **« Vous croyez qu'avec vos boucles d'or et vos 1 mètre les bras lever vous auriez pu me sauver d'un méchant monsieur ? »** _ragea-t-elle_

Emma balbutia des excuses et voulu lui tendre la main pour qu'elle puisse se relever sans encombre mais la brune était déjà debout les mains sur les hanches.

C'était assez étrange de voir Régina dans cet accoutrement. D'habitude, elle apercevait la jeune femme maquiller et apprêter des ses fameux tailleur hors de prix. Mais ce soir elle était simplement en serviette. La pâleur du tissu faisait ressortir la peau halé de la jolie brune. Ses cheveux court qui étaient toujours coiffer par un sublime brushing était aujourd'hui humide, dégoulinant d'eau. Son visage qui se cachait par le maquillage semblait enfin respirer. Elle put même apercevoir une légère cicatrice sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'est simple, Emma la trouver encore plus belle.

 **« Ce que vous voyez vous plaît Miss Swan ? »** _nargua la brune_

 **« Qu-Quoi ? »** _Emma sortie de ses pensées en refermant sa bouche_

 **« Je disais déguerpissez Miss Swan ! »**

Emma balbutia de nouveau des excuses avant de s'éclipse à toute allure à l'extérieur de la maison. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de monter ainsi à l'étage ? Cette inquiétude soudaine que quelqu'un faisait du mal à sa patronne... Non, il y avait autre chose, maintenant elle le savait. Quelque chose la liait à Regina, un sentiment puissant dont elle ne saurait expliqué. Et ce corps... Emma était sûr qu'il allait la hanter, nuit et jour.

Quand Régina descendit quelques minutes tard, habillé, elle pu voir sur sa console le _Book_ qu'Emma avait préparer. Elle attrapa le document et enleva le post-it qui était coller sur la couverture :

 _Merci pour cette chance…_

 _Prenez soins de vous_

 _Emma_

Régina s'installa dans son canapé en cuir, gardant le post-it entre ses doigts en caressant doucement l'écriture d'Emma, un fin sourire sur le visage. Peut être était-elle entrain de changer ?

Quand la rédactrice en chef ouvrit le Book sur ses genoux, quelques paillettes restèrent sur ses doigts.

 **« Quand allez vous donc grandir... Emma. »**

* * *

 **Toutes nos excuses pour cette atteeeeeeennnnte ! Mais on écrit quand on a de l'inspiration et en ce moment on en avait pas du tout...**

 **Sachez que vous aurez une suite, je ne sais pas quand mais il y en aura une...**

 **Profitez de ce chapitre et en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours.**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews**


End file.
